Pokemon Journeys: Kanto
by IggyCopperfield
Summary: Follow the journey of me Orange Takashi as I meet new friends, catch Pokemon, and try to become a Pokemon Master through the Kanto region.


**EPISODE 1: Outcast or not!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. (I wish I did thoug****h)**

Hi I'm Orange Takashi but you can call Dart, and before I get to babbling on about my journey, Pokémon, and friends let me tell you about me and my boring little life. I am 13 years old and tall for my age; about 5'9 I have raven black, shaggy, long hair, and hazel eyes. I live in Pallet Town, Kanto a small country town with aspiring ten year olds waiting to fight to the death with dangerous creatures.

But you see I'm one of those kids too ,only I'm 13 years old and my Mom doesn't want me to go on my journey until I turn 13 unlike most kids who go out to see the world at 10 years of age. But when I turned 10 my Stepdad, Josh, gave me a Venonat: a small purple creature with big red eyes, I ended up naming him Veno and my Mom got mad at Josh.

I just started working at small Pokemart in Viridian City and because Route 1 is in front of Viridian; I can secretly train Veno without my Mom knowing, and I can practice my roller skating on the road. My best friend Iggy Oak is Prof. Oak's youngest Grandson, so Mr. Oak teaches and lectures me for hours about training Pokémon. But know I have to go and FYI please don't dose off while reading this sentence. Oh yeah, and another FYI I can sometimes read the minds of Pokémon that I bond with. Ha ha!

…

"Dude, wake up." I felt a small brush on my forehead and I opened my eyes groggily, like a Snorlax. In front of me was a small, purple fuzz ball, with huge red eyes, and two long antennas' on its head. "Hi." He smiles and tilts his head, or should I say body to the left.

I sat up in my bed and put the Venonat on the other side of the bed, "Come on Veno, you know I don't like that," I told him stretching my arms out and pulling the blanket off my body. The small bug Pokémon hopped of the bed and shook himself off. "But thanks for waking me up." I gave him a peace sign and jumped out of bed.

I washed off and got into my work clothes which are a blue polo, dark jeans, and an apron, I pulled on my Orange Volcom beanie and laced on a tangerine pair of DC skater shoes. "Let's go! Let's go!" Veno jumped up on my shoulder and we walked down stairs to the kitchen.

Josh sat at the table reading the daily Newspaper. He was African American so his skin was a dark brownish color; he had dark brown eyes, and short dark black hair that matched his beard. "Hey D, good morning." Josh looked up from his Newspaper and grinned, a small green dinosaur with a bulb on it's back nudged at his leg.

Such an adorable Bulbasaur…

I looked to see my mom was cooking her famous Sausage and Egg scrambler. "Hey Momma," I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek kindly (EW, I know but she likes to be loved.) I grabbed an uncooked peace of greasy sausage and shoved it in my mouth. "So good…"

Mom slapped me on the back of my head "Hey!" She yelled and pointed towards the kitchen table furiously like she does when she gets angry.

Veno snickered "Doof," He laughed as hard as he could until he turned blue instead of purple like he always is.

"Shut-up Veno!" I knock him off my shoulder and laugh back at him. "Ha-Ha!"

Mom and Josh both stare at me blankly in confusion, Josh makes the first move "Oh yeah, I forgot you can talk to Pokémon you bond with…" He sniffles a little bit and they both go back to doing their thing.

…..

"Veno hit him with Confusion!" I pointed at a small purple rat with huge teeth; Veno jumped up midair and shot a purple and yellow beam at the small creature.

"Rattaaaa!" The small rat moans in pain as he topples to the ground: I ran over to him and sprayed him down with some potion.

I walked away from the Rattata with Veno proud we trotted own Route one, smiles on our faces. "We did great!" Veno shouted excitedly next to my ear. I felt my ear drums burst and I fell of my back hard.

"Gaaah!" I hold my ears back and forth from a louder squeaking going on in my head. I didn't tell you guys but I have this disease where if a Pokémon makes a loud pitched sound or yells in my ear I get these attacks that I just go through for about five minutes and they might even kill me one day.

I survived my attacks and I was finally able to get to work: I arrived at a small blue building with a white Pokeball logo on it. I opened up the revolving doors and Walked over to the counter, standing in it is my boss, Frank Switzer, he's selling an antidote to a kind 10 year old girl with a Bronzor at her side.

"Hey Frank." I hopped over the counter and pulled my I-Pod from a small cardboard box that was in my small shelf of items. I put it in my ears and turned on **Radioactive by Imagine Dragons** I served customers and helped some new trainers for the next three hours that wasted my life.

"Hey Babe," a small soft voice said behind me, I turned around to see a small girl; maybe 4'9, with light brown eyes and golden brown hair puled up in a ponytail that's ,Harley Banning , my girlfriend (she may sound like she's 9 by her description but she's the same age as Dart.)

I pulled myself over the counter and kissed her on the cheek like I always do. "Hey." I puffed out my chest and looked around for Veno.

"He's outside playing with Sparks," She told me pointing to a small patch of grass where Veno and, Sparks, A small, yellow and black, flying squirrel, with red sack pouches. (FYI Orange doesn't know it's an Emolga until later on in Kanto) Veno and Sparks were rolling around on the patch.

"There totally in love."

Harley looked at me and blushed pulling a stand of hair over her ear. "Well, Iggy said he was coming to hang with you, he has something he wants to tell you." She kissed me and walked out the door; Sparks waved goodbye to Veno and hopped up on Harley's shoulder.

Veno ran over to the store and opened up the door "Hey Dart!" He hopped up on the counter and looked at me. "Can we go over to their house tonight?" He nudged my arm and gave me baby eyes.

"I thought we were having guys' night." I scruffled his hair and went back to my job.

…..

"I got some good news!" a boy, about 5'8 walked into the store; he had messy strawberry blonde hair, and blue eyes that a pair of glasses covered. He was wearing a purple retro Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtrles, dark skinny jeans, purple running shoes, and an indigo beanie. Next to him was a small brown duck carrying a small leek, he had a beige 'v' on his chest.

"Farfetch'd!" The small duck hopped up in the air and hi-fived Veno midair, they started a conversation afterwards.

"What's up?" I asked him leaning over and putting my elbows on the table.

He grinned and raised an eyebrow "Owen is coming back from Unova!" Iggy put thumbs up and started to dance awkwardly. I stared at him intently and smirked at his funky dance.

"Sweet, when is he coming back?" I felt a leap of joy in my body as I heard my childhood friend's name, Owen Plateau, one of the kids that left three years ago to start his journey. I saw Veno look back at me when he heard Owen's name to.

Iggy flipped his unruly hair to the right like he always does. "Tonight, Gramps wants me, you, and that new kid who just moved from Kalos to visit him at the lab for Owen's home coming." Iggy pushed up his spectacles and picked Farfetch'd up; he walked out the door and waved his hand "See ya later."

The rest of the day was boring, I got 300 Pokedollars on my paycheck for payday and I immediately spent some on a bag of Doritos and a new PokeToy for Veno to play with. "I love this toy!" Veno said hugging the Clefairy shaped doll in his hand tightly, I just ate my Cool Ranch Doritos silently.

"Hey Veno, I wonder why Prof. Oak wants that new kid from Kalos to come and see Owen?" I asked the small Insect Pokémon.

I walked into my moderate sized house and went up to my room, I changed into my casual clothes (I'm going to bold it because this is what he's going to wear throughout the series.) My causal clothes were an **orange t-shirt, long navy blue jacket, dark blue jeans, orange sneakers, and a tangerine beanie with the logo 'hi' **on it. I grabbed a small bandana from the top of my dresser and tied it around one of Veno's antenna gently.

"Dart!"

I heard my mom call my name loudly from down stairs, I laced up the last of my shoe laces and rushed down stairs as fast as I could; Veno trotting behind me trying to keep up. "Coming Momma." I jumped down the last three steps and rushed into the dining room were my Mom had my plate of dinner already made.

I sat down at the table and ate the pot luck of food my Mom made, on the plate was a Kanto tradition that is made with Magikarp and Tauros meat full of berries, Arceus I love that stuff.

"Eat fast you don't want to miss Owen, also Professor Oak has something he wants to tell you, I know you'll like it." Mom told me as I scarfed down my food as quickly as a hungry Snorlax. After eating my Moms wonderful food I dashed to the shoe closet and grabbed my roller blades, I tied the laces together and swung them around my neck. Veno hopped up on my head this time and we walked out the door.

I arrived at a large rectangular building with two Rhydon statues in the front: a boy maybe thirteen, was leaning on one of them. He was short, but not as short as Harley, he had curly red hair, emerald green eyes, and a small scar on his left cheek. He was sporting a blue jacket that was zipped up all the way; he had on a pair of skinny jeans that matched his jacket, a pair of brown boots, and a red hat with sun glasses on them. (Note this boy is based off X and Y's male character.)

"Hi," I told me leaning on the other statue calmly; Veno jumped off my head and looked around until he spotted a small goat with leafs around his neck, his horns where almost like handle bars.

The boy looked over to me "Whasup?" He smiled and looked back at the goat creature.

"I'm Orange but you can call me Dart." I put out my hand to shake and he shook it back. "And this is Veno my Venonat," Veno twitched his antenna twice.

"Hi!" Veno said happily.

The boy grinned "I'm Solomon, I just moved here from the Kalos region." He paused for a quick second "And this is, Skid, my Skiddo." The small goat huffed at Veno and walked away from the bug Pokémon.

The doors of the Laboratory opened up.  
"Ah boys, you're here." A man in his sixties, wearing a lab coat appeared out of the door, a Rotom bye his side. "Come in, Come in" He motioned his hand for us to come in. Solomon, Skid, Veno, and I walked into the building together.

Sitting on a couch was another male about 15 years, with brown hair, amber eyes, and fair skin; this is Owen Plateau my childhood friend, Iggy was sitting next to him. "If it isn't Orange… Or should I say, Dart." Owen said getting up from under his seat and hugging me.

"Good to see you Owen," I smiled and looked at Iggy who was playing Subway Surfers on his phone and getting mad every time it lagged.

Owen looked up at Professor Oak "Can I tell them?" Professor Oak nodded in agreement and Owen looked at Iggy, Solomon and I. "Your parents have agreed to letting you three go on your journey in the Pokémon world."

I felt my stomach drop…

"And Professor Oak has three Pokémon he wants you to choose from… The Kanto starters." Owen told us walking with Professor Oak to a table covered up with a blue cloth. Professor Samuel Oak pulled off the cloth to reveal three Pokeballs.

"This is Bulbasaur, the grass type Pokémon. He is very easy to raise." Oak released a small squirrel with a spikey green hood, and buck teeth. "What! That's Chespin!" Oak pulled out the fire type's pokeball.

"I hope this is Charmander…" The professor hoped as he clicks opens the large red and white sphere. A red light flashed out of it and out appeared a small orange monkey, with a small fiery tail; he had an ice cream swirl cowlick on his head. "Chimchar?" He asked himself.

Professor Oak grabbed the last Pokeball and opened it up; a small blue crocodile, with large teeth, and red spikes down his back. "And it's Tododile. How could I have not expected this?" Oak scratched the back of his head in disappointment.

I guess I'm not leaving the house…

"Well I guess you guys can just choose from these three." Professor Oak walked over to a table with three Pokedexes and 15 Pokeballs, when you start you journey Professor Oak gives you 5 pokeballs and a Pokedex for you to use.

"I'll go first," Iggy informed us as he walked over to the three different starter Pokémon; He picked up the Chimchar and hugged him. "This one will be powerful, I know it!" Iggy put up a peace sign and walked away from the table.

"You can go next Solomon," I told the Kalos trainer softly knowing that he's going to choose Chespin by the way he's looking at it.

Solomon walked over to the Spiny Nut Pokémon and picked her up, she smiled "Chespin!" She yelled loudly giving me another attack. I dropped to the ground and held the side of my head "Dart!" Veno ran up to me and used hypnosis on me. **I blacked out…**

_**Hours later….**_

I peered open my eyes slowly to see 4 people hovering over me. "He's awake." Iggy said smiling a huge smile; Owen slapped him on the back of the head.

"No dip, Sherlock." Owen shook his head back and forth.

"So I guess Tododile is mine?" I asked Professor Oak looking at the Big Jaw Pokémon who was trying to eat Farfetch'd.

"Yeah, If you want him."

**Hiya guys, Iggy here thanks for reading my story here, I would like you to take the time to r&r. Also thanks to my mentor El Torro for letting me use his character Owen who will be travelling with Dart. *Spoiler* ha ha**

**-Till then, Peace,**


End file.
